HEART
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Selama jantung ini berdetak... selama itu juga aku akan terus melindungimu
1. Chapter 1

**Heart**

_"Selama jantung ini berdetak, selama itu juga aku akan melindungimu."_

**Anime : **Kuroko No Basket

**Cast : **_(find it yourself)_

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Angst, Friendship, etc…

**Pair : **Brothership!MayuKuro (Mayuzumi Chihiro-Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author : **Koru Kyoshiro

Author's Note

**Ini fict mungkin ada typo, alurnya malah kecepetan, ceritanya gaje, teorinya ngalor-ngidul, bla-bla-bla… ini mungkin ada hint yaoi dikit, tapi buat keseluruhan, sebenernya diusahain buat fict family sama friendship. Temen saya, Dini-nee, bahkan sampe nangis baca fict ini. TTATT**

**Daripada saya curhat disini, mending langsung ke bawah, dan dibaca~**

**Review, saran, komentar, dan kritik diterima. Flame JELAS ditolak.**

**Happy reading, minna-san. ^_^**

**Prolog** : [Mayuzumi Chihiro's side]

Pasti tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau kami sebenarnya kakak-adik, apalagi kandung. Wajar saja, karena marga kami berbeda, sekolah kamipun juga berbeda. Tapi dibalik semua itu, kami juga punya banyak kemiripan. Sama-sama suka membaca buku, tidak banyak bicara, tampang datar, dan hawa keberadaan kami juga amat sangat lemah—sampai banyak yang tidak sadar kalau kami sudah ada disana sejak lama.

Marga kami berbeda, itu terjadi karena kedua orangtua kami bercerai. Aku ikut ayah, dan Kuroko ikut ibu. Mayuzumi adalah marga ayahku dan Kuroko adalah marga ibuku. Kira-kira setahun setelah bercerai, diketahui kalau ibu punya penyakit jantung yang berbahaya, akhirnya ayah dan ibuku sepakat untuk rujuk kembali. Aku senang—tentu saja—dapat berkumpul kembali bersama adik yang sangat kusayangi.

Tapi kebahagiaan kami tidak bertahan lama, beberapa bulan kemudian ibu meninggal. Dan ayahku, beliau sangat shock dan amat frustasi, sehingga terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal menyusul ibuku. Aku ingat pesan terakhir ibu sebelum meninggal.

_"Chihiro-kun, tolong jaga Tetsu-chan, dia akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Lindingi dia. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, kaa-san menyayangi kalian."_

Sejak kematian mereka, aku akui bahwa aku sangat posesif pada Kuroko. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Sudah cukup kehilangan kedua orangtuaku, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Mungkin Kuroko tidak suka dengan sikapku yang sangat overprotektif padanya, tapi apa boleh buat?

Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku takut setiap hari, setiap jam yang kulalui, setiap detik, setiap saat. Aku takut jika mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kuroko sedikit saja, dia akan lenyap bagai angin dan aku akan kehilangannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya takut, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengekangnya. Aku tidak mau mimpi buruk itu terulang. Selama ini, kukira semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Sampai saat itu …_

* * *

**#1 Chapter One : Winterish Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang tenang dan dingin di kediaman dua kakak-beradik itu. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu bangkit duduk sambil menggosok matanya sebentar saat sinar matahari pucat mengintip dibalik sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Masih dengan _bedhair_-nya yang amat berantakan, pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya—

—dan menemukan sesosok pemuda pendek bersurai biru langit berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal tepat saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tadi aku mau membangunkan, ternyata kakak sudah bangun duluan," kata pemuda pendek itu—Kuroko—dengan polosnya. Dia sudah rapi dengan seragam Seirin High melekat di tubuhnya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dan berlalu ke dapur untuk mencuci mukanya yang pasti tampak agak kusut. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak suka jika ada yang menepuk kepalanya—karena dia merasa seperti anak kecil—tapi dia membuat pengecualian untuk Mayuzumi—kakaknya.

"Kakak, aku duluan," Kuroko mengambil tasnya diatas kursi dan beranjak melangkah kearah pintu.

"Ya, hati-hati," balas Mayuzumi, mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. "Kuroko, tunggu," ucapnya, menghentikan gerakan Kuroko yang memegang hendel pintu sesaat. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan membawa sebuah syal berwarna biru muda sewarna rambut dan mata Kuroko, "Nanti kau kedinginan."

Kuroko menerimanya, tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kak."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Kuroko memakai syal itu dan berlalu keluar rumah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum getir saat melihat punggung Kuroko bergerak menjauh perlahan-lahan. Merasa cairan bening itu akan tumpah, Mayuzumi berbalik kembali kedalam rumah, mengambil handuk dan mandi sebelum dirinya sendiri berangkat ke Rakuzan High. Sekolahnya memang berbeda dari adiknya itu.

Setelah seragam abu-abu hitam itu melekat di tubuhnya, Mayuzumi mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak diatas ranjang kamarnya. Dia melirik ke jendela, salju turun. Dia bergegas keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu dan pagarnya, bisa gawat kalau dia telat dan malah terbenam salju.

Entah kenapa, Mayuzumi mendongakkan kepalanya beberapa langkah dari rumah. Menatap langit kelabu yang sewarna dengan mata dan rambutnya, mendadak perasaannya aneh. Semacam firasat buruk.

Mayuzumi menepisnya, dan dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

===Heart_R===

Kuroko terbatuk sesaat setelah memasuki gerbang Seirin High. Dia merasa dada kirinya agak sakit. "Uhuk!" suara pemuda pendek bersurai biru langit itu kembali terdengar. "Mungkin aku agak flu hari ini," erangnya pelan.

"Yo! Kuroko!" seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut merah kehitaman, dan alis bercabang dua melambai kearah Kuroko.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun," Kuroko membalas sapaan Kagami dengan nada datar dan muka selempeng triplek. Trademark-nya. "Tumben kau 'melihatku'," kata Kuroko saat dia berjalan beriringan dengan sang 'cahaya' itu.

"Pagi ini kau mudah dideteksi, Kuroko," kekeh Kagami.

"Oh," komentar Kuroko datar. Sementara Kagami hanya tepok jidat melihat 'bayangan' sekaligus sohibnya itu.

"Kuroko-kun! Kagami-kun!" panggil seorang cewek. Kagami-Kuroko menoleh, dan mereka melihat seorang cewek berambut pendek cokelat menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Pelatih?" tanya Kagami.

"Pelajaran keempat sampai pulang sekolah nanti kosong, jadi kalian harus hadir ke gym," balas Riko.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Tentu saja latihan, BAKAgami," balas Riko yang tahu-tahu sudah ada aura hitam di belakangnya dan memegang pemukul kertas yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Ba-baik, Pelatih," jawab Kagami keder dan Kuroko yang masih datar macam tembok.

"Baguslah," Riko tahu-tahu normal kembali, pemukul kertas itu hilang dan aura hitamnya lenyap. Dia kemudian melambai dan meninggalkan Kagami-Kuroko.

Kagami cengo, "Cepat sekali dia berganti kepribadian."

"Ayo, Kagami-kun. Ke kelas sekarang," tukas Kuroko sambil terlebih dulu meninggalkan Kagami.

"O-Oi! KUROKO!" Kagami tergopoh-gopoh menyusul sohibnya itu.

Kapas-kapas putih turun, salah satunya hinggap di ujung hidung Kuroko. Reflek, pemuda pendek itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat langit kelabu yang sedang menurunkan salju. "Abu-abu…" gumamnya, teringat Mayuzumi—kakaknya.

"Apa kau bilang, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang tidak jelas.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

===Heart_R===

"Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua!"

Anak-anak Seirin sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan gerakan stretching. Dipimpin oleh Hyuuga. Kuroko tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Sepertinya dia banyak berkeringat hari ini, padahal suhu dingin.

"Kuroko," ucap Koganei, "Apa perasaanku saja atau kau kelihatan sekali hari ini?"

"Kitakore!" Izuki mendadak nyahut, "Kelihatan… tidak kelihatan… perasaan… Kuroko…"

"Izuki, damare! Berhentilah meracau!" teriak Hyuuga. Izuki manyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku agak lelah," kata Kuroko, tersenyum letih.

"Oke semuanya!" Riko menepukkan tangannya meminta perhatian, "Setelah selesai, lari mengelilingi gym sebanyak 15 putaran!"

"YOSH!"

Tim Seirin, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Kawahara, Fukuda, dan Riko berlari mengelilingi luar gym. Saat putaran ketiga, Kagami melambatkan larinya dan akhirnya bisa sejalan dengan sohib muka triplek-nya, Kuroko, yang tentu saja jadi urutan terakhir.

"Kuroko, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami cemas, "Kau pucat sekali."

"Warna kulitku memang pucat, Kagami-kun. Tidak sepertimu yang cokelat," pangkas Kuroko datar.

_Twitch!_ "Tapi tidak secokelat Aomine!" sahut Kagami membalas ucapan Kuroko yang mendadak nyolot. Si alis cabang itu menarik nafas panjang, "Kau lebih pucat dari biasanya, Kuroko. Yakin tidak mau istirahat sebentar?"

"Daijoubu desu, Kagami-kun," Kuroko bersikeras.

Sekali lagi Kagami menarik nafas panjang, sohibnya ini memang terkadang keras kepala. Dan kalau sudah begitu, susah melunakkannya kembali. Jadi Kagami—tumben sekali—mengambil langkah bijaksana untuk tidak mendebat lebih jauh—karena tentu saja Kagami akan kalah debat.

Tapi, tepat saat putaran keenam. Kuroko merasa dadanya sakit lagi, dan kepalanya agak pusing. Pandangan matanya memburam. Dia berkeringat dingin lebih banyak dari tadi. Larinya agak melambat, sementara Kagami dan yang lainnya cukup jauh dihadapannya.

BRUK!

"KUROKO!"

Atas suruhan Riko, Kagami dan Kiyoshi membawa Kuroko ke UKS. Meninggalkan yang lainnya yang merasa sangat cemas.

Setiba di UKS, Kuroko dibaringkan Kagami di ranjang, sementara Kiyoshi sedang bicara dengan guru yang kebetulan berjaga. Kagami menyelimuti Kuroko, menatap pemuda kecil berambut biru muda itu dengan pandangan heran. Kagami tahu Kuroko punya fisik yang lemah, tapi bagaimanapun latihan yang dijalaninya, tidak pernah membuat Kuroko pingsan. Itu yang membuat Kagami merasa heran.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, aku akan menemani Kuroko disini," kata Kagami akhirnya, "Katakan pada Pelatih, kalau Kuroko tidak bangun selama satu jam, aku akan membawanya pulang… Tolong."

Kiyoshi mengangguk, agak geli juga karena melihat Kagami canggung menggunakan bahasa sopan. Kiyoshi menepuk kepala Kagami dengan tangannya yang besar, "Yoroshiku, Kagami."

Kagami mengangguk, dan menatap sosok Kiyoshi yang menghilang setelah menutup pintu. Setelah itu, pandangannya kembali pada Kuroko. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar pucat, keringat dingin masih saja membasahi wajahnya. Kagami menghembuskan nafas. Ya beginilah, Kuroko. Memaksakan diri sendiri.

Satu jam berlalu. Tidak ada tanda Kuroko akan bangun. Memutuskan akan bertahan sepuluh menit lagi, kalau lewat dan Kuroko tidak bangun juga, Kagami akan menggendongnya pulang. Dia hanya tahu alamatnya, tapi tidak pernah kerumahnya. Iseng, Kagami mengambil ponsel Kuroko.

Dan Kagami kaget melihat ada name list "Kakak" di kontak Kuroko. Sejak kapan Kuroko punya kakak?! Kagami sendiri baru tahu setelah hampir satu tahun berteman dengan Kuroko. Merasa perlu menjelaskan, Kagami memutuskan untuk menghubungi "Kakak" itu.

"_Ada apa, Tetsuya?_"

"Ano… ehm…" Kagami tampak kesusahan mencari pembuka yang tepat, hasilnya dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk salah tingkah, "Ini bukan Kuroko."

"_Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Tetsuya ada di tanganmu?_"

Geh, kakak yang protektif. "Kuroko… ehm, dia pingsan setelah latihan. Sekarang dia ada di UKS—"

"_APA?! PINGSAN?!_"

GUBRAK! Kagami jatuh terduduk dari kursi yang dia duduki untuk menunggui Kuroko. Dia mengelus-elus kepalanya. "I-iya…"

"_Aku akan kesana sekarang._"

"Ba-baik…"

Sambungan terputus. Kagami menghembuskan nafas lagi. Dalam hati menduga-duga, bagaimanakah kakak Kuroko? Bertolak belakang atau malah sama persis? Tapi, didengar dari nada datar pada awalnya, Kagami jadi mengkhayalkan kalau dia adalah kloningan Kuroko hanya saja dalam versi yang lebih tinggi. Tapi khayalan Kagami terputus, Kuroko itu pendek, sulit membayangkan versi dia bertubuh tinggi.

"Tapi kok, suara kakaknya Kuroko rasanya aku kenal," gumam Kagami.

===Heart_R===

Latihan libur. Sang Kapten dan Pelatih punya urusan masing-masing. Mayuzumi seperti biasa, dimana saja dan kapan saja, buku selalu ada di tangannya. Memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang lemah, Mayuzumi menyelinap keluar dari kelasnya tanpa disadari. Sialnya, gelagatnya itu diketahui Hayama yang sekelas dengannya.

"Mayu-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hayama sambil memegang bahu Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, tetap diam. Tidak memedulikan cowok yang menjabat sebagai Uncrowned Generals itu seperti biasa. Karena apapun yang diobrolkan dengan cowok itu, pasti melantur kemana-mana alias tidak berguna. Kalau Hayama mau meracau, lebih baik dengan Reo saja. Dia sama kacaunya dengan Hayama. Dan sialnya lagi, Mayuzumi sekelas dengan Hayama. Sedangkan Reo ada di kelas yang lain.

"Mou… Mayu-chan! Kau selalu tidak memedulikanku!" Hayama manyun, melangkah dan menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Mayuzumi, "Ayolah, jawab aku!"

"Pulang," jawab Mayuzumi singkat tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tadi firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi, buku yang dipegangnya entah kenapa tadi terlepas begitu saja.

"Jadi kau tidak ada kerjaan kan? Mau ikut kami? Aku dan Reo-nee berencana ikut street basketball di alun-alun," ajak Hayama bersemangat.

"Tidak," tolak Mayuzumi singkat, mengabaikan Hayama yang manyun lagi.

"Mayu-chan~" rengeknya, "Ayolah… mumpung tidak ada latihan—"

Ponsel Mayuzumi berderit. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melihat layarnya, "Kuroko Tetsuya", lalu segera mengangkatnya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya?" ulang Hayama penasaran, memutuskan diam dan ikut mendengarkan.

"_Ano… ehm…_" suara itu jelas bukan suara Kuroko, suara itu lebih berat. "_Ini bukan Kuroko_." Tuh, kan.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Tetsuya ada di tanganmu?" cecar Mayuzumi datar.

"_Kuroko… ehm, dia pingsan setelah latihan. Sekarang dia ada di UKS—_"

"APA?! PINGSAN?!" teriak Mayuzumi mendadak.

GUBRAK! Hayama jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Mayuzumi tampak panik seperti itu.

"_I-iya…_"

"Aku akan segera kesana," akhirnya Mayuzumi kembali normal—dengan tampang datar pastinya, walau mata kelabunya masih menyiratkan kecemasan.

"_Ba-baik…_"

Mayuzumi memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu—tanpa berniat membantu Hayama berdiri atau apa—segera berlalu dari koridor. Sampai akhirnya, seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam muncul. Sama bingungnya dengan Hayama.

"Koucchan, Chiichan kenapa?"

BUK!

"GAH!" Hayama kembali kaget, punggungnya sampai membentur dinding koridor. Akhirnya dia mendelik melihat siapa yang berhasil mengagetkannya. "REO-NEE! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" semprot Hayama langsung, dia bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk seragamnya.

"Ehehe… gomen, gomen," kekeh Reo, "Hanya aneh saja, Chiichan kenapa ya?"

"Kudengar tadi Kuroko pingsan saat latihannya," Hayama bersandar di dinding koridor, "Tahu sendiri kalau Mayu-chan itu protektif sekali pada Kuroko kan?"

"Ah, Tetsucchan," Reo mengangguk-angguk maklum.

===Heart_R===

Hari cukup sore, Mayuzumi terengah-engah menembus jalanan yang bersalju. Itu dia, gerbang Seirin High tepat beberapa meter lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu berlari menuju gedung dan langsung mengarah ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak tahu kalau ada yang melihatnya, Kiyoshi, yang baru saja beranjak mau pulang.

"Eh," Kiyoshi tampak bengong melihat kemunculan Mayuzumi, "Dia kan…"

Drap! Drap! Drap! Langkah Mayuzumi bergema di koridor. Dia membuka pintu kesehatan dengan tenaga penuh, "TETSUYA!"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam, bersama seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman dengan alis bercabang dua yang kelihatannya menunggui Kuroko. "Kagami," gumam Mayuzumi saat mengetahui kalau itu adalah sohib adiknya.

"Ma-Mayuzumi?!" Kagami tampak kaget dan tampangnya jadi super blo'on. "Senpai?!" tambahnya lagi saat mengetahui kalau pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu adalah kakak kelasnya. Bagaimanapun itu tidak sopan memanggil kakak kelas hanya dengan namanya saja. "Senpai kakaknya Kuroko?!" Kagami sepertinya masih shock berat.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tapi, kenapa marga kalian beda?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Itu tidak penting, kau bisa tanya Tetsuya jika dia bangun nanti," tepis Mayuzumi, "Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kagami mengiyakan, "Mungkin. Tadi dia berkeringat dingin banyak sekali, padahal ini kan musim dingin."

"Berkeringat dingin katamu?" Mayuzumi memandang tajam pada Kagami yang mendadak keder. Kemudian raut wajahnya kembali blank, "Begitu…"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, senpai?" tanya Kagami takut-takut. Sumpah, Akashi saja kalah seram dengan tatapan Mayuzumi tadi. Rasanya seram sekali mendadak ditatap tajam oleh orang yang bahkan hampir tidak punya ekspresi. Jantung Kagami sampai hampir copot dan jumpalitan tidak keruan saking shock-nya.

Mayuzumi menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Bantu aku menaikkannya ke punggungku."

"Ba-baiklah," Kagami menurut.

===Heart_R===

Sepasang mata biru langit itu membuka, mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum terbuka sempurna. Pemiliknya menatap sekeliling. Ini bukan ruang UKS, ini kamarnya sendiri. Saat Kuroko memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Kakak?" Kuroko menatap orang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tadi kau pingsan di sekolah," ucap Mayuzumi, dia meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dihadapan Kuroko, "Makanlah."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai memakan buburnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mayuzumi, dia duduk di sisi ranjang Kuroko sambil menatap Kuroko, "Ada yang sakit?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang mengetahui adiknya itu berbohong. Mata abu-abu itu menatap keluar jendela yang menjelang malam. "Kau berkeringat dingin, setelah itu pingsan," kalimat Mayuzumi membuat Kuroko menatap kakaknya itu, sementara Mayuzumi sendiri kembali menatap Kuroko, "Jawab dengan jujur, apa ada yang sakit?"

Kuroko menghentikan suapannya sesaat, memandang sendu buburnya yang baru habis setengah. "Dadaku sakit, rasanya jantungku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sulit bernafas."

Wajah Mayuzumi memucat, matanya melebar shock. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kakak? Kakak? Doushite? Kakak?"

Panggilan Kuroko membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya, Mayuzumi tersentak lalu menggeleng. Dia membelai kepala Kuroko. "Habiskan makananmu," katanya sebelum beranjak keluar.

_Bagaimana kalau mimpi buruk itu …_ Mayuzumi menutup pintu kamar Kuroko. _Terulang?_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Makasih buat Dini Yagami yang udah mau baca ff saya sebelum di publish disini, juga Indri Yesung Clouds yang mau dengerin curhat gila saya, dan semuanya (termasuk 'kita', 12 orang gila tapi rusuh #PLAK). Tentunya juga buat reader semua~ **

**Dan juga MAKASIH BANYAK sama Kak Drace, yang mau ngejelasin gimana awal mula tata cara masuk ff ini -_- terus terang aku masih newbie, dan aku baru kelas 9 T.T**

**Geh, saya bacot mulu yah. Belom tentu juga ada yang mau baca, anyway ada yang penasaran atau nunggu kelanjutannya? ^^**

**Please REVIEW minna-san~**


	2. KNBChapter 2

Yahooo! Ada juga yang comment, fav, sama follow. Daisuki minna_san~~~ :* yaa… walau lama banget sih hiatusnya fict ini T.T  
KyraAkaKuroLover : thanks udah di fav sama follow~ kita sama-sama AkaKuro shipper loh xD  
Guest : hehe, tapi paling Kagami kayak jadi 'penjaga'nya Kuroko kali ya? Kepo? Enjoy~ ini chapter 2-nya. Tapi maap, ya… KagaKuro kayaknya gak nongol disini :D  
Guest 2 : Osh! Ini lanjutannya~  
andrina1 : makasih udah di fav ^^  
Adakah lagi yang nunggu kelanjutan HEART? Kalo ada, ini chap 2-nya~ enjoy…

#2 Chapter Two : Janus, The Start and The End

.

"Sudah baikan?"  
Kuroko yang mau melangkah ke ruang makan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melihat Mayuzumi yang sudah siap dengan seragam Rakuzan.  
"Ini untukmu," Mayuzumi melemparkan sebuah termos minuman berukuran sedang, yang untungnya ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh Kuroko.  
Kuroko tampak bingung, tapi dia membukanya. Seketika matanya berbinar-binar melihat isinya, cairan putih manis beraroma vanilla. Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya yang maniak vanilla milkshake itu.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, kak!" serunya ceria, walau tidak menanggalkan tampang datarnya.  
"Sama-sama," Mayuzumi berdiri dari duduknya lalu melirik arlojinya, "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, aku ada urusan sebelum masuk kelas di sekolah."  
"Ha'i."

===Heart_R===

"Penyakit turunan?"  
Hayama menautkan kedua alisnya, kini dia dan Mayuzumi ada di kantin sekolah saat istirahat pertama. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Mayuzumi, soalnya dia sendiri langsung menyendiri diatas atap sambil membaca novelnya. Tidak hanya Mayuzumi dan Hayama disana, Reo, Nebuya, bahkan Akashi juga ada bersama mereka. Intinya, di meja itu, hanya ada tim regular Rakuzan.  
"Mou, Chiichan. Kau baru sekali ini berkumpul dengan kami, jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh dong," ringis Reo, "Memang siapa yang sakit?"  
Mayuzumi melempar pandangan tajam pada Reo.  
"Ibuku diberitahu nenek, yang katanya tahu dari kakeknya yang diberitahu moyangku dari ayah," Hayama menyeruput minumannya seraya mengingat-ingat, sedangkan Reo tepok jidat.  
"Susah banget silsilahnya," Nebuya mencibir.  
Hayama mengacuhkannya, "Ada mitos kuat tentang penyakit turunan dan keluarga yang memiliki dua anak. Kalau ayahnya punya, itu akan menurun ke anak pertama. Tapi kalau ibu yang punya, itu akan menurun ke anak kedua."  
"Itu teori sesat darimana sih?" celetuk Reo.  
"Itu tidak sesat," kata Akashi, "Kemungkinan itu mencapai 95%. Penelitian juga membuktikannya. Karena anak pertama memang cenderung memiliki gen ayah dan anak kedua cenderung memiliki gen ibu."  
"Wah! Jadi benar dong!" Hayama mendadak menggebrak meja, membuat dirinya sesaat jadi perhatian seisi kantin.  
"Jaga sikapmu, Kotarou," tegur Akashi tajam, sukses membuat Hayama keder. "Tapi walau begitu, bukan tidak mungkin untuk mencegah penyakit turunan itu," Akashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya, lalu melirik Mayuzumi, "Kau kenapa, Chihiro?"  
Mayuzumi tersentak, tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali blank, mengabaikan pandangan mengintimidasi Akashi di sebelahnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."  
Setelah Hayama melempar lelucon konyolnya, yang tentu saja disambut pedas oleh Reo, keadaan kembali mencair seperti biasanya. Mayuzumi stay membaca novelnya tanpa terganggu, sementara Akashi menarik nafas panjang, dan Nebuya mendapat kesempatan mengambil makanan Hayama dan Reo sementara dua makhluk paling kacau di tim Rakuzan itu saling adu mulut.  
"Tetsuya, kan?" bisik Akashi dengan nada rendah agar tidak terdengar oleh Hayama, Reo, dan Nebuya.  
Mayuzumi menurunkan bukunya, "Ya."  
"Sudah ada tanda-tandanya?" tanya Akashi lagi.  
"Samar-samar," balas pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.  
Akashi terdiam, dan Mayuzumi juga terdiam. Masing-masing mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda pendek berambut biru langit itu.

===Heart_R===

"KUROKO!"  
Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung melihat reaksi rekan setim-nya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.  
"Ada apa?! Kau sendiri yang ada apa!" bentak Hyuuga mendadak sambil berkacak pinggang, perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidatnya, "Kami kira kau diculik anak-anak Rakuzan!"  
Kuroko bengong sesaat, "Maksud senpai?"  
"Kemarin Teppei melihatmu yang pingsan dibawa oleh pemain bayangan Rakuzan itu!" Riko menunjuk Kiyoshi. Matanya menatap Kuroko minta penjelasan.  
"Kata Kiyoshi, kau digendong Mayuzumi saat pulang," Izuki menjelaskan secara singkat.  
"Kami kira kau diculik dari UKS!" sembur Koganei, "Memangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?"  
"Dia kakaknya Kuroko," Kagami mendadak nongol sambil memegang bahu Kuroko.  
"Kakak?" ulang Furihata.  
Hening sesaat.  
GUBRAK!  
"HAAAAAHHHHHH?!" semuanya shock bagai tersambar petir.  
"Kakak? Kau punya kakak, Kuroko?" Hyuuga mangap-mangap.  
Kuroko yang facepalm hanya mengangguk. "Ha'i, senpai."  
"Kiyoshi! Jelaskan semuanya sekarang!" Izuki naik darah, dia menodongkan pensilnya tepat di hidung Kiyoshi.  
"Eh, kakaknya ya… hehehe…" Kiyoshi nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan ujung telunjuknya.  
"Eh dengkulmu!" semprot Hyuuga, "Kau membuat kami semua parno setengah mati tadi! Dan tidak usah pasang tampang moe begitu!"  
Entah siapa yang rada o'on, yang penting semua salah paham terselesaikan.

===Heart_R===

Riko melarang Kuroko latihan hari itu, karena dia yakin kondisi Kuroko belum pulih benar. Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung pulang kerumahnya setelah membeli dua novel baru saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Mayuzumi pasti terlambat pulang, hari ini dia ada latihan.  
Setibanya dirumah, Kuroko langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu duduk di sofa sambil membuka buku barunya. Kuroko tidak tahu ada apa dengannya hari itu. Padahal hari cukup hangat tapi dia agak menggigil. Dia berkeringat dingin lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dadanya sakit, serasa tertekan dan mau meledak.  
Kuroko melempar buku novelnya lalu segera menuju dapur saat merasa sesuatu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Dia menuju wastafel dan terbatuk hebat disana. Cairan merah itu mengalir di dasar wastafel. Kuroko membasuh mukanya berkali-kali sampai leher kausnya basah. Kuroko menatap cermin yang terpasang, memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah pucat seputih kertas yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.  
Kuroko tersengal-sengal, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan batuk darahnya itu. Kuroko merenggut dadanya, sekit. Sakit sekali. Setelah yakin tidak berdarah lagi, Kuroko membiarkan keran wastafel terus mengalir sampai darah yang ada hilang ke saluran pembuangan. Dia kemudian mengambil tisu untuk menghapus jejak darah di bibir dan dagunya. Setelah membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Kuroko kembali ke sofa tempat dia duduk tadi, mengambil kedua novelnya, dan berlalu kekamar. Dia memutuskan tidur.  
Saatnya dimulai … kah?

===Heart_R===

Belum pernah Mayuzumi merasa perasaannya campur aduk begini. Dia sudah menyelidiki penyakit ibunya dulu, dan itu memang penyakit turunan. Dan ibunya anak kedua. Sekarang, ibunya sudah meninggal karena penyakit itu, dan penyakit itu beresiko besar mengancam Kuroko yang juga adalah anak kedua. Apalagi, keadaan Kuroko mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda.  
Sungguh. Sekarang Mayuzumi benar-benar merasa kacau. Bahkan novelnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh hari tu.  
Keringat dingin, rasa sakit hebat di jantung, pingsan, nafas mudah tersengal-sengal. Kuroko punya semua itu. Jika dia juga batuk darah, habislah sudah.  
Mayuzumi mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jika tahu akan begini, lebih baik dia saja yang jadi anak kedua. Atau lebih baik, salah satu dari mereka tidak lahir dari orangtua yang sama, agar tidak ada anak yang mengidap penyakit turunan yang sudah merenggut nyawa orang-orang diatas ibu termasuk ibu sendiri.  
"Tadaima."  
Mayuzumi membuka pintu rumahnya, menemukan sepatu Kuroko sudah ada di rak, berarti Kuroko sudah pulang lebih dulu dari Mayuzumi. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berjalan tanpa bicara menuju kamarnya. Mungkin dia di kamar, batin Mayuzumi. Dia masuk kekamar dan mandi.  
Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar dengan handuk kecil masih di kepalanya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko. "Tetsuya, kau sudah tidur?" panggilnya.  
Tidak ada jawaban. Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang, tidak ingin mengganggu Kuroko. Dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik ke tempat sampah yang tutupnya sedikit terbuka. Mayuzumi membungkuk sedikit, bermaksud memperbaikinya. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu di tempat sampah. Tadi pagi kosong, sekarang ada isinya. Mayuzumi bukannya tertarik pada sampah, tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Tisu.  
Dan tisu itu berdarah.  
Awalnya Mayuzumi menepisnya, dia mengira Kuroko hanya luka atau kenapa. Tapi ada yang menghalangi logika itu. Kenapa darahnya banyak sekali? Itu hanya terjadi kalau Kuroko luka parah, dan Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka parah itu darinya, dia pasti bilang. Kalau mimisan, itu tidak mungkin. Kuroko tidak pernah mimisan. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.  
Batuk darah.  
Sekali lagi Mayuzumi mengacak-acak rambutnya—tingkah yang familier kalau dia sedang frustasi.  
Dia merasa berhadapan dengan Janus, dewa mitologi Yunani yang menjaga pintu-pintu, disebut sebagai awal dan akhir. Apakah akan ada awal—Kuroko sembuh dan dia kembali memulai hidupnya. Atau malah akhir—Kuroko akan berakhir seperti ibunya. Meninggal. Dia harus memilih, tapi dia merasa pilihan 'awal' bukan di tangannya.  
Janus, Awal dan Akhir.  
Mana yang harus kupilih?  
Pintu mana yang harus kubuka…  
Atau kututup?

===Heart_R===  
TO BE CONTINUED

Mind to review? Iya, saya tau fanfic ini gaje bener~ tapi please banget, komentar adalah hal yang membuat saya menulis chapter 2, kayak ada penyemangat :D  
Reader(s)-san, arigatou gozaimasu! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yokatta nee~ ada juga yang suka fanfic ini :D terharu T_T gomen buat chapter 2 ya, itu kesalahan format pas mau ngapdet, jadi berantakan. Dan gomen lagi, karena chap ini kependekan _ author lagi blank soal penyakit Kuroko-senpai! Jadi ini teorinya ngarang~ **

**Enjoy reader(s) ****J**

* * *

**#3 Chapter Three : Fate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malamnya, Kuroko terbangun lagi. Dia bergegas ke dapur dan muntah darah di wastafel. Mayuzumi yang mendengar suara gaduh itu keluar dan dia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan shock.

"Tetsuya!" serunya sambil menghampiri Kuroko. Dia mengelus punggung adiknya itu, berusaha tenang walau dia sendiri cemas bukan main. "Keluarkan saja, kau tidak perlu menahannya," ucap Mayuzumi menenangkan.

Kuroko mengangguk, dia tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari jauh. Seandainya saja Mayuzumi tidak meremas bahunya, Kuroko pasti sudah terjatuh lemas di lantai. Setelah yakin darahnya sudah berhenti—juga membersihkan darah yang masih tertinggal di sekitar bibir Kuroko, Mayuzumi menuntun Kuroko untuk duduk sebentar.

"Sudah agak baikan?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Kuroko mengangguk, hampir tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab.

"Besok hanya sekolah setengah hari. Jangan kemana-mana setelah sekolah, kita ke dokter," kata Mayuzumi akhirnya.

Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi, "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', aku akan meminta izin kalau kau tidak latihan besok," tepis Mayuzumi mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan adiknya itu, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Nanti terlambat besok."

Kuroko menatap sendu ke lantai, "Kakak, apa aku '_akan seperti'_ … ibu?"

Kalimat itu menghentikan gerakan Mayuzumi, walau tampangnya masih datar, ada ekspresi tegang yang jelas di matanya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir seperti ibu," ucap Mayuzumi dengan nada bergetar, "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tersenyum getir, tangannya yang terkepal tampak gemetar. Kuroko menggigit bibir. "Kuharap."

===Heart_R===

Sesuai janji, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi pergi kerumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Sementara menunggu Kuroko diperiksa, Mayuzumi sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia benar-benar takut. Awalnya dia cukup tenang karena selama ini Kuroko baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang?

Bagaimana kalau takdir yang kelam itu menghampirinya? Bagaimana kalau mimpi buruk itu kembali terulang? Bagaimana kalau satu orang lagi diambil dari hidupnya? Bagaimana kalau dia kehilangan Kuroko?

Sungguh. Jika bisa, Mayuzumi ingin menggantikan Kuroko untuk mengalami hal ini.

"Keluarga Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" panggil salah satu suster.

Mayuzumi berdiri, "Baik."

Mayuzumi beranjak memasuki ruangan dokter. Disana sudah ada dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko juga Kuroko sendiri. Agak tegang, Mayuzumi duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Dokter itu tampak sulit menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Dia menatap Mayuzumi dan Kuroko bergantian, "Apa ada keluarga Kuroko-kun punya penyakit jantung turunan yang serius?"

"Ya, ibu kami," Mayuzumi yang menjawab, "Ada masalah dengan keadaan jantung Tetsuya?"

Dokter menarik nafas panjang. "Jantung Kuroko-kun melemah, dan dia punya peradangan serius dalam saluran utama darah yang menuju paru-paru. Saya menemukan adanya luka kecil. Apa Kuroko-kun pernah batuk darah?"

"Kemarin," jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Selain itu, saya juga menemukan sekumpulan sel yang belum teridentifikasi jenis apa di jantungmu, Kuroko-kun. Tapi yang saya bisa bilang sejauh ini, itu sel abnormal yang berbahaya," jelas dokter itu dengan redup.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana?" cecar Mayuzumi tidak sabar.

"Ada baiknya Kuroko-kun perlu dirawat di rumah sakit dulu, tapi untuk saat ini bisa dengan meminum obat," kata dokter itu lagi, "Saya tidak bisa menjamin itu akan memulihkannya, tapi kita bisa mengantisipasi yang 'terburuk' untuk sementara. Jika tidak ada yang berubah atau malah memburuk, kita harus segera bertindak. Nah, Kuroko-kun. Usahakan jangan beraktifitas berat."

Kuroko mengangguk murung, sementara Mayuzumi menepuk bahunya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Mayuzumi pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum getir, "Terima kasih, kak."

===Heart_R===

Kuroko tertinggal sendirian di gym Seirin. Mereka semua sudah pulang. Riko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Hyuuga, bahkan Kagami dan yang lainnya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Dia memang sengaja tinggal—menyendiri istilahnya. Sekarang dia sedang terbaring tepat di tengah-tengah, dengan wajah yang ditutupi handuk kecil. Tangan Kuroko bergerak, mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata biru langitnya lurus menatap langit-langit gym.

Silau.

Kuroko sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat menatap lampu gym. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Putih. Redup. Hitam. Kuroko mendadak merenggut kausnya lalu segera bangkit duduk. Mendadak, dadanya terasa sesak. Kuroko tersengal-sengal, berusaha mengambil sebanyak mungkin udara untuk jantungnya yang serasa terhimpit sesuatu. Deru nafasnya terdengar jelas di gym yang sunyi.

Ponsel Kuroko berderit.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Kuroko dengan suara agak serak.

"_Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo cepat pulang_." Suara kakaknya—Mayuzumi—terdengar jelas di seberang sana.

"Ha'i."

"_Kau benar baik-baik saja? Suaramu serak_." Sepertinya akhir-akhir pendengaran Mayuzumi makin tajam saja.

"Iie, daijoubu desu. Mungkin karena pengaruh sinyal," bohong Kuroko, "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu dirumah."

"_Kalau kau lama dari biasanya akan kujemput_."

"Ha'i, ha'i."

Sambungan terputus, Kuroko memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas. Sinar matanya kemudian agak meredup. Bibirnya bergerak, mengeluarkan suara bernada lirih.

"Takdir … _kah?_"

===Heart_R===

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

Apa author bilang? Chap ini pendek kaaaaaan? *lempar kacamata Midorima*

**Guest 1** : iyaaaa! Ini aku lanjut, udah coba ngetik panjang malah kependekan! Hontou ni gomenasaaaai! *bungkuk2 ala Sakurai Ryou*

**Fukuda Ao** : kasian banget ini suamiku *dihajar* Mayu-senpai yang tabah ya *puk2* saya ini emang terlalu, udah bikin dua phantom Kurobas kayak gini TTATT

**VandQ** : ada kok AkaKuro-nya, aku AkaKuro shipper loh :D

**Guest 2** : iya, KagaKuro-nya emang banyak. Tapi ini lebih ke friendship!KagaKuro xD

**Sina** : iya, saya emang udah jahat banget sama duo phantom ini *nangis darah* oke, ini kelanjutannya.

Specially Thanks To

**andrina1, KyraAkaKuroLover, Guest 1, , Fujiwara Kumiko024, VandQ, , Guest 2, Guest 3, BlueBubbleBoom, denOden, Kuro Hanabi, Fukuda Ao, .5, Sina**

Thanks juga buat yang udah nge-follow, fav, dan udah review. Buat reader yang udah comment atau silent reader~ ataupun semua yang lupa kusebutin disini, arigatou gozaimasu *bows* sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :3

**_REVIEW PLEASE ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buat pembalasan atas chap sebelumnya yang kurang memuaskan alias kependekan T.T dan saya sempet hiatus berapa hari ya buat fic ini *dihajar*, dan hasilnya ini bikin kokoro author meledak-ledak, jungkir balik, salto sampe kayak kungfu panda /apaan sih? *abaikan*. Maafkan aku telah menyiksa malaikat kurobas sampai kayak gini.**

**Buat semuanya, thanks banget ya ^^**

**Siap-siap tisu, ya. I've warned you. TTATT**

* * *

**#4 Chapter Four : I'm Not Kid Anymore!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko melempar tasnya jengah. Kagami yang tidur diatas meja, reflek terlonjak kaget. Biasanya, Kuroko datang dengan misdirection-nya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Kuroko datang dengan aura yandere yang beda tipis dengan Akashi Seijuurou—dengan background kilat dan awan mendung di belakangnya.

Oke, lupakan itu. Nyatanya, Kagami keder melihat Kuroko Tetsuya—sohibnya—seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?

"Ka-kau kenapa, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko melirik Kagami, tajam. Lalu memalingkan muka, "Tidak apa-apa."

Oh ayolah, Kagami memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu sampai mengira ucapan Kuroko benar. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Remaja beralis dobel itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kuroko, "Serius tidak apa-apa?"

"Kagami-kun, sejak kapan jadi kepo begitu? Tolong jangan campuri urusanku," tepis Kuroko datar.

Twitch! "Heh, aku tidak peduli. Tapi itu mengangguku," gerutu Kagami. Tobatlah, Kagami Taiga. Cukuplah Kasamatsu Yukio serta Midorima Shintarou yang jadi tsundere, jangan ditambah kau juga. Bisa hancur Kuroko no Basket kalau begini.

Kuroko keras kepala, "Bukan masalah besar, Kagami-kun."

Kagami berdecak, Kuroko tidak bisa lagi dibujuk kalau sudah keras kepala begitu. Akhirnya Kagami mengalah, tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Toh nanti, bocah hilang itu akan menceritakan sendiri padanya.

Itupun jika iya.

===Heart_R===

Bohong sekali Kuroko mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar.

Dia bertengkar dengan Mayuzumi pagi tadi. Kuroko kesal, jengkel, serta marah pada Mayuzumi yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengekangnya. Ya, Kuroko tahu kalau Mayuzumi sangat khawatir. Tapi perlukah bersikap seperti ini? Oh ayolah, Kuroko sebentar lagi akan menginjak bangku kelas 2 SMA. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi.

Kuroko mendengus pelan menatap langit. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menampilkan warna abu-abu kelabu seperti itu? Kuroko jadi makin jengkel, warna itu selalu mengingatkan Kuroko pada kakaknya itu.

Pemuda bersurai icy blue itu memainkan pulpennya dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan pelajaran biologi yang diterangkan guru di hadapannya pun tak menarik minatnya. Dia mendadak kehilangan selera. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pelajaran, lalu ikut latihan, dan melupakan sejenak kekesalannya dan mencurahkan segalanya pada bola oranye bergaris hitam itu.

Kuroko sayang Mayuzumi, tapi dia benci jika Mayuzumi bersikap seperti ini.

Siapapun tidak suka dikekang, bukan? Bahkan walau itu kakakmu sendiri.

"Ugh…" Kuroko mendesah pelan, jantungnya agak kumat hari ini. Entah berapa kali rasa sakit itu berdenyut mendadak, tapi sebanyak itu juga mendadak rasa sakitnya hilang.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Menurutnya itu hal yang tidak terlalu serius. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu lama, walau sakitnya sangat menyiksa. Jadi Kuroko membiarkannya saja, tidak meminum obatnya sementara.

Tapi, Kuroko. Apa kau tahu?

Itu pertanda buruk.

Sangat buruk.

===Heart_R===

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membuat emosi Kuroko meledak. Pemuda bertampang datar dengan surai icy blue itu benar-benar berada di puncak kemarahannya hari ini. Bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya yang kuudere itu marah? Jangan tanya.

Bagaimana dia tidak marah? Tepat saat dia mau memulai latihannya bersama anggota tim basket Seirin, seorang pemuda jangkung berseragam Rakuzan muncul di gym dan mendadak seenaknya saja menyuruhnya pulang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro?

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" teriak Kuroko.

Mayuzumi menatapnya nanar, "Sekali kakak bilang pulang, kau harus menurutinya, Tetsuya."

"Maka kali ini aku tidak akan menurutinya," sepasang mata blank berwarna biru langit itu menampakkan kilat marah, "Ini hidupku, kakak tidak boleh mengaturnya."

Seisi gym Seirin hening, terdiam melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik dihadapan mereka. Walau diselingi aura mengerikan, karena dua cowok kuudere bertransformasi jadi yandere dalam sekejap. Terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah menularkannya.

Oke, Mayuzumi juga diambang batas kesabarannya, dia mencekal pergelangan tangan Kuroko. "Tetsuya, PULANG."

"Tidak," hanya satu kalimat itu yang diucapkan Kuroko. Penuh penekanan. Dia mengibaskan lengannya dengan keras, mengambil tasnya, lalu segera keluar dari gym.

"TETSUYA!"

Dia menulikan telinganya. Dari seluruh tempat di dunia ini, Kuroko rela menukar semua kesempatan minum vanilla milkshake ataupun membuang hasratnya bermain basket, asal dia bisa lepas dari pemuda jangkung yang setipe dengannya itu—dan notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya.

Kakak kandung atau…

Orang yang kelewat overprotektif?

Cih. Kuroko tidak peduli. Yang penting dia harus berada sejauh-jauhnya dulu dari Mayuzumi Chihiro yang seakan terobsesi mengontrol seluruh hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

===Heart_R===

Sepertinya, malam inilah puncak pertengkaran antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kakak tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku! Aku tahu kalau hidupku tidak lama lagi!"

"Karena itu, aku akan membuatmu hidup lebih lama lagi, Tetsuya!"

"Dengan mengekangku?! Apa kakak yakin kalau itu akan memperpanjang usiaku, bukannya malah memperpendeknya?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kuroko diam sambil berpegangan pada ujung sofa, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dia tidak tahan bertengkar dengan orang yang disayanginya, sungguh. Apalagi dengan situasinya yang seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak terima.

Mayuzumi memijit keningnya. Dia juga frustasi, kau tahu. "Aku hanya ingin kau selamat, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka cara kakak begini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah dewasa, kak. Aku sudah bisa menentukan pilihan untuk hidupku sendiri. Aku lelah, kak. Sungguh."

Mayuzumi diam.

Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi langsung pada matanya. "**Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku harap kakak paham maksudku. Sekarang tolong biarkan aku sendiri**."

Tiga kalimat, tapi penuh tekanan dan mampu membuat Mayuzumi terhenyak. Dia berdiri mematung melihat Kuroko langsung berlalu ke kamarnya. Mendadak, tubuh jangkung Mayuzumi melorot di sofa. Lemas. Setitik tetes bening itu mengalir keluar, disusul tetes yang lain. Dia lelah dengan semua ini.

Sungguh, tidak hanya Kuroko yang lelah, Mayuzumi juga lelah—bahkan mungkin lebih lelah. Mayuzumi terpaksa harus mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk, dia juga terpaksa harus melihat penderitaan adiknya, terpaksa mendengar rintihan pilu bernada lirih dari bibir Kuroko saat tidur. Mayuzumi tidak tahan membayangkan Kuroko begitu kesakitan. Mayuzumi ingin yang terbaik untuk Kuroko, dia ingin Kuroko mendengarkannya kali ini—menjalani rawat inap dirumah sakit, karena keadaannya semakin parah, tapi Kuroko menolaknya.

Kuroko masih muda, dia tidak boleh mati semuda itu. Banyak hal yang belum dia rasakan, masih sangat banyak pengalaman yang belum ia kecap. Setidaknya, Mayuzumi ingin Kuroko bisa merasakan semua itu dulu. Tapi sayangnya tuhan menggariskan takdir lain untuk dia dan adiknya.

Takdir memang kejam, Mayuzumi Chihiro tahu pasti itu. Takdir boleh mempermainkannya, boleh menghempaskannya, boleh menyakitinya, atau apapun. Tapi haruskah takdir merenggut kebahagiaan adik yang sangat disayanginya? Merenggut kesempatan hidupnya? Merenggut semua yang seharusnya masih bisa dinikmati oleh Kuroko Tetsuya?

Bisakah Mayuzumi menentang takdir, untuk sekali saja?

===Heart_R===

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak heran Kagami bertanya begitu, sudah empat kali ini dia menemani Kuroko yang terus bolak balik dari toilet. Tapi mengharapkan Kuroko baik-baik saja, rasanya mustahil. Karena sejak tadi, Kagami selalu dapat melihat jejak kecil darah di sudut bibir Kuroko. Ya, Kuroko batuk darah sedari tadi, wajahnya pucat serta berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan berisik, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko serak, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kagami mengerutkan kening tidak percaya, "Kau tahu, Kuroko. Sepertinya Mayuzumi-senpai benar, kau harus rawat inap dirumah sakit—"

"Lalu meninggalkan basket serta teman-temanku, begitu?" potong Kuroko, sinis tapi tajam. Dia memang agak sensitif jika ada beberapa bagian yang menyinggung tentang Mayuzumi, bahkan walau itu secara tidak langsung—karena itu mengingatkannya akan pertengkaran mereka berdua yang mencapai puncaknya, "Kau makin mirip kakakku, Kagami-kun. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

"Oh astaga, Kuroko. Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu?" Kagami memijit keningnya, kewalahan dengan kekeraskepalaan Kuroko, "Kau tetap bisa bermain basket—setelah kau sembuh, tentu saja. Lalu kami juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kami bisa sering-sering berkunjung kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kagami-kun," Kuroko menatap datar ke lantai lorong, "Aku tidak akan selamat."

"PEMIKIRAN TAK BERGUNA DARIMANA ITU, TEME?!" bentak Kagami jengkel.

Deg. Kuroko langsung mundur selangkah sambil merenggut seragamnya, wajahnya meringis, "Kagami-kun, jangan tiba-tiba."

"Habisnya, siapa yang tidak jengkel dengan ucapanmu seperti itu tadi, bodoh?" gerutu Kagami, "Semua mengharapkanmu tetap hidup. Klub basket Seirin, teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai-mu itu, kakakmu, serta teman-temanmu yang lainnya menginginkanmu untuk selamat. Tapi kau malah pesimis dan mengatakan kau tidak akan selamat? Ck, dasar…"

"Maaf," Kuroko terlihat murung, "Tapi instingku begitu."

"Insting bisa salah, Kuroko Teme."

"Tapi bukannya…" Kuroko menatap Kagami, membuat Kagami akan berjengit melihat keseriusan dalam mata Kuroko, "…firasat orang yang mau mati itu biasanya tepat?"

BUK. Kagami memukul kepala Kuroko, membuat cowok bertubuh jauh lebih pendek itu sampai terbungkuk, "Kau tidak akan mati. Kau tidak percaya kakakmu, heh?!"

"Aku percaya, Kagami-kun. Hanya saja…" mata Kuroko semakin redup.

"Hanya saja apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng._ Hanya saja umurku tinggal dua minggu lagi_. Tidak, Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Itu hanya akan menyakiti Kagami, sobatnya, dan yang lainnya.

Dan hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya. Kuroko sadar, secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya dia juga melukai Mayuzumi atas penolakannya menjalani rawat inap dirumah sakit. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kuroko tidak ingin kakaknya tampak sedih melihatnya seperti orang tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Kuroko ingin hidup seperti orang normal sebelum waktunya habis. Mudah kan?

Gelar Kuroko adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai—Generasi Keajaiban. Bolehkah dia meminta kalau itu hanya bukan sekedar gelar, tapi berubah jadi keajaiban untuk menyelamatkannya? Jika tidak bisa untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, selamatkanlah semua yang berharga bagi orang tersayangnya? Senyum mereka, tawa mereka, kebahagiaan mereka. Hanya itu yang membuat Kuroko bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Dia tidak ingin kehangatan itu pudar.

Entah Kuroko yang terlalu naif, atau mungkin juga …

Egois?

===Heart_R===

Dua minggu setelah hari dimana Kagami ikut Kuroko bolak-balik ke toilet. Kuroko tampak semakin pucat, dia semakin sering batuk darah, bahkan beberapa kali hampir pingsan saat jantungnya kumat. Tentu saja ini membuat semuanya panik.

Tapi hari itu, terjadi hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Saat Kuroko kembali dari toilet, dia pingsan di lorong. Tubuhnya panas, dia gemetar hebat. Sudut bibirnya agak membiru. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di keningnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seringkali merintih pelan, menggambarkan betapa penyakit itu menyiksanya. Tentu saja ini membuat Kagami dan yang lainnya kaget dan panik bukan main. Mereka segera membawa Kuroko ke UKS, dan dokter di UKS juga ikut panik sehingga Kuroko segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kagami juga cepat menghubungi Mayuzumi.

Dari Seirin, hanya Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, dan Riko yang bisa menunggui Kuroko, sementara sisanya akan menyusul nanti karena ada ulangan mendadak. Tak lama setelah Kagami menghubungi Mayuzumi, datanglah para tim inti basket akedemi Touou juga Shuutoku—yang notabenenya satu daerah. Dari Touou, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Susa, dan tentu saja Aomine serta Momoi. Sementara itu, semua anggota tim inti Shuutoku—Midorima, Takao, Miyaji, Ootsubo, serta Kimura—juga datang. Bahkan Midorima yang paling tsundere itu juga nampak sangat khawatir. Ada juga Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Ogiwara yang kebetulan tiba dalam satu waktu.

Sementara itu, lima orang berseragam Kaijou, Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa, dan Kobori juga tampak panik. Lima menit berselang mereka, muncullah para tim inti Yosen. Murasakibara, Himuro, Fukui, Wei Liu, dan Ookamura. Kilas kepanikan dan cemas tersirat jelas di manic violet Murasakibara. Tak lama berselang, akhirnya yang paling ditunggu tiba. Kedatangan para anggota Rakuzan. Mayuzumi, Reo, Hayama, Nebuya, serta Akashi. Oh, mau tahu kemana hilangnya anak Kirisaki Dai Ichi? Mereka mengacau di parkiran rumah sakit, hanya untuk menyisakan tempat agar mobil para jagoan basket itu bisa parkir dengan mulus. Entah darimana mereka dapat kabar tentang Kuroko.

Semuanya bergerombol di lorong. Sakurai, Kise, Momoi, dan Riko menangis pelan. Mereka semua hanya memikirkan Kuroko yang sedang ditangani dokter. Kuroko Tetsuya, seandainya kau tahu betapa kau sangat disayangi teman-temanmu. Mereka semua bahkan rela membolos hanya untuk menunggu langsung kabar tentangmu.

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Kuroko, agak kaget melihat banyaknya anak SMA yang mendadak membolos di lorong, kemudian beliau tersenyum lemah. Akashi dan Mayuzumi adalah perwakilan mufakat langsung tanpa voting untuk menanyakan keadaan Kuroko. Mayuzumi dengan wewenang sebagai kakak kandung Kuroko, serta Akashi dengan keabsolutan luar biasa.

"Bagaimana, sensei?" tanya Akashi langsung, iris heterokrom miliknya berpendar tajam.

Dokter itu lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum getir, "Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha."

Wajah Mayuzumi dan Akashi sama-sama pias. "Sensei, ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi, mewakili Mayuzumi yang bibirnya sedang terkunci karena shock.

"Kondisi Kuroko Tetsuya-kun lebih buruk dan kritis dari dugaan saya. Sel-sel abnormal yang berbahaya itu sudah menguasai jantungnya, dan kemungkinannya bertahan untuk seminggu ini sangat tipis," ucap dokter itu pelan, "Saya sudah tidak bisa menemukan titik terang lagi, mungkin kebahagiaannya yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan mulai saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk yang terbaik."

Mata Akashi berkilat, kali ini benar-benar tampak mengerikan, aura yandere-nya bangkit sepenuhnya, "Sensei, bagaimana kalau transplantasi atau cangkok jantung? Apa itu bisa membantu?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Bisa, tapi—"

"Tapi?" akhirnya Mayuzumi angkat bicara.

"Persediaan donor jantungnya tidak ada, dan bank donor sudah kehabisan stok."

BRAK! Akashi menggebrak meja itu, "Bagaimanapun, sensei. Temukan donor jantung itu secepatnya, sampai keseluruh dunia atau mengambil jantung orang lain, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk ini. Selamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi menepuk pundak Akashi, "Kendalikan dirimu."

"Kami akan usahakan secepatnya, kami akan berikan yang terbaik," kata dokter itu, "Dan kami benar-benar minta maaf."

Akashi dan Mayuzumi akhirnya kembali dari ruangan dokter itu dan menuju teman-temannya. Semua wajah pecinta basket itu tampak penuh harap menatap mereka berdua, tapi berubah suram saat melihat Akashi tengah berwajah datar dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah serta Mayuzumi yang tampak murung.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Nijimura, yang lebih bisa menangani Akashi saat bad-mood.

Akashi menggeram, "Sama sekali tidak membantu. Benar-benar."

"A-apa, Kurokocchi…?" Kise tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menangis. Benar-benar menangis, bukan tangis buaya yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Dia sedih melihat sahabatnya tampak lemah tidak berdaya, dengan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Kuro-chin, tolong jangan pergi…" kata Murasakibara pelan. Tidak hanya kau, Murasakibara. Semuanya juga berharap begitu.

Ogiwara menyentuh kaca di pintu kamar Kuroko, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sohib masa kecilnya itu. Kuroko belum boleh dikunjungi dulu, kondisinya masih agak labil. "Kuroko, berjanjilah untuk kembali," bisiknya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak Kirisaki Dai Ichi muncul. Masih dengan permen karetnya, Hara menceletuk. "Jadi~ ada kabar apa nih?"

Tidak ada jawaban, semuanya masih nampak suram. Anak Kirisaki Dai Ichi yang daritadi cengar cengir berubah serius. "Kabar buruk… ya?" tanya Furuhashi.

"Keadaannya sudah gawat," jawab Haizaki sinis—tapi kau bisa mengenali nada cemas dan tidak terima kentara dalam suaranya. Seberandal-berandalnya Haizaki, dia masih punya hati.

"Kalian telat," desis Imayoshi dengan logat khasnya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Besok Kuroko sudah bisa dikunjungi, nanodayo. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Mereka semua berpandangan lalu mengangguk, semuanya mengucapkan kalimat untuk menenangkan Mayuzumi serta mendoakan Kuroko segera melewati masa kritisnya—walau itu semua sangat mustahil. Pamit satu persatu, sampai tinggallah hanya Seirin dan Rakuzan yang masih ada di lorong. Setelah obrolan ringan sesaat, anggota Seirin pamit pulang lebih dulu. Kelima anggota tim regular Rakuzan masih setia berada dalam keheningan.

"Tetsuya benar-benar disayangi oleh teman-temannya," kata Mayuzumi pelan, "Aku yakin, setelah ini, tanpaku pun, Tetsuya tidak sendirian."

Akashi yang menangkap maksud Mayuzumi langsung menatap senpai-nya itu tajam, "Apa maksudmu, Chihiro?"

"Huh?" Hayama dan Reo bengong, mereka tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dua orang itu. Lebih-lebih lagi Nebuya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengerti, Akashi. Hanya jika mereka tidak menemukannya," Mayuzumi bangkit berdiri, "Aku percayakan adikku pada kalian."

"Cho-chotto, Mayu-chan!" seru Hayama, merasa aneh dengan atmosfir ganjil yang mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka berlima akan menghilang tanpa kembali, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Sei-chan! Tolong jelaskan!" pinta Reo. Nyaris merengek.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menjawab. Dan ini belum bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Mibuchi dan firasat buruk Hayama.

===Heart_R===

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah diambang batasnya.

Para dokter dan paramedic serta asisten mereka yang terbaik berlarian, kalang kabut hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Nyawa seorang pemuda berambut icy blue serta bola mata secerah langit musim panas. Kondisi Kuroko menurun drastis, apalagi dia tidak pernah siuman dari pingsannya. Monitor pemindai detak jantung berdetak lemah, menandakan betapa sedikitnya dan betapa tidak stabilnya kehidupan dalam tubuh ringkih Kuroko.

Hanya dengan kabar itu, semuanya kembali gempar. Dan gerombolan anak SMA—Seirin, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen, Kaijou, Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Nijimura, Haizaki, serta Ogiwara—Itu kembali membolos. Mereka berkumpul didepan ruang operasi, dimana Kuroko meregang nyawa didalamnya.

"Mayu-chan mana? Dia dimana?" cecar Hayama, "Dia kan kakaknya! Mana Mayu-chan?!"

Gusar dengan keberisikan Hayama, Akashi sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menghilang entah kemana. Berapa kali Mayuzumi dihubungi, sebanyak itu pula ponselnya tidak bisa dikontak. Mayuzumi seakan menghilang.

Kali ini, bukan hanya Kise, Sakurai, Momoi, dan Riko yang menangis. Hampir semuanya, bahkan anak Kirisaki Dai Ichi, menitikkan air mata. Termasuk sang Emperor dengan segala keabsolutannya itu, rela menjatuhkan harga diri dan gengsinya sesaat. Mereka tidak sanggup kehilangan malaikat mereka hari itu. Berapa kali harapan dipanjatkan, berapa kalipun doa dirapalkan, tangis menggugurkan semuanya.

Dan saat suara panjang yang melengking itu seakan menghentikan waktu. Semuanya tercengang. Lemas. Tanpa harapan. Putus asa. Tidak percaya. Tangis mereka tidak terbendung lagi, lepas sudah. Perih, kenyataan mengiris luka di hati masing-masing. Harapan mereka pupus sudah. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada seorang suster yang buru-buru masuk ke ruang operasi.

Malaikat mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya…

Sudah menghilang.

===Heart_R===

* * *

**Apa kata author?! *nangis gulung-gulung***

**Oh ya, chapter depan adalah chap terakhir. Dan saya peringatkan untuk menyediakan tisu lebih banyak lagi jika perlu.**

**Terima kasih buat seluruh pembaca. Sampe jumpa di chapter depan alias chapter terakhir.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sigh* this is the last chapter! Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka ataupun gak sejalan dengan harapan reader. *bows***

**Thank you for all reader(s) and also the reviewer(s)!^^**

* * *

**#5 Chapter Five (LAST) **

**"****Heart"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya. Silau. Redup. Gelap. Terang. Silau. Mengerjap-ngerjap. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Dia merasa bukan dikamarnya, bukan di sekolah, apalagi di gym. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya, nafasnya masih agak terasa sakit, tapi ketenangan yang entah mengalir darimana membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks. Dia menatap sekeliling. Ini mungkin bangsal rumah sakit. Banyak sekali orang yang mengelinginya dan memenuhi ruangannya. Beberapa diantara mereka berambut warna-warni, malah.

"Kurokocchi? Ah, minnacchi! Kurokocchi sudah bangun-ssu!" seru Kise, kaget bercampur senang.

"Kuroko?! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, nanodayo. Semuanya sudah khawatir!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Tumben sekali tidak menampilkan ke-tsundere-annya.

Yang mengelilinginya dalam jarak dekat ini adalah Kiseki no Sedai, Nijimura, Haizaki, Momoi, serta Ogiwara. Lalu agak dibelakang adalah rekan-rekan Seirin-nya, juga para Uncrowned King. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain seperti Takao, Himuro, berada agak dibelakang.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja kan, Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara lembut.

"Tetsu-kun~" rengek Momoi, "Syukurlah kau selamat!"

"Ini, minumlah," Kagami menyerahkan segelas vanilla hangat pada Kuroko, "Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Domo, Kagami-kun," angguk Kuroko, dia susah payah bangkit duduk dibantu oleh Kise dan Aomine, lalu bersandar di bantal yang disusunkan Midorima dibalik punggungnya. Dia meneguk pelan minuman yang dibuatkan Kagami untuknya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Kuroko merasa ada yang janggal. Dari semua rambut disitu, dia tidak melihat sedikitpun rambut berwarna abu-abu lembut seperti langit musim dingin saat akan turun salju. Padahal, orang pertama yang ingin Kuroko lihat sekarang adalah dia.

Kakaknya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Tetsu, kau mencari siapa?" tanya Aomine, nadanya agak aneh.

"Kakak," jawab Kuroko lugas, "Dimana dia?"

Keheningan yang ganjil mewarnai ruang inap Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu merasa ada yang tidak beres. Mana mungkin kakaknya tidak ada disaat sepenting ini? Dan, ada apa dengan raut suram semua yang ada disini? Memangnya Mayuzumi kenapa?

"Minna," tegur Kuroko, "Dimana kakak?"

"Tetsuya," suara Akashi angkat bicara, Kuroko menatap pemuda beriris heterokrom itu.

"Akashi-kun, kakakku dimana?" Kuroko mendesak, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau bisa merasakan jantungmu berdetak kan, Tetsuya?" bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah balik bertanya. Dia menyentuh dada Kuroko.

Kuroko bingung, tentu saja dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Kuroko kan masih hidup. "Ya, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko akhirnya sambil mengangguk.

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Disitulah Chihiro berada," jawab pemuda beriris heterokrom itu.

"Huh?" Kuroko masih tidak mengerti. Dia meraba dadanya sendiri, "Kakak ada disini?"

Akashi mengangguk, Momoi, Kise, dan yang lainnya hampir menangis lagi. "Kuroko, Mayuzumi-senpai bilang kau tidak akan mati kan? Dia menepati janjinya," kata Kagami getir.

Kuroko semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Siapapun, tolong jelaskan."

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah surat, yang isinya langsung dibaca oleh Kuroko.

Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, adik yang paling kusayangi.

Apa surat ini sudah diberikan Akashi padamu? Semoga kau saat kau membacanya, kau sudah sehat dan sembuh dari penyakit itu. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, bersama teman-temanmu yang sangat menyayangimu.

Apa kau bertanya dimana aku sekarang, Tetsuya? Atau kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau bangun?

Aku mungkin sudah berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Jauh sekali, di tempat yang sekarang kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Tempat dimana kau tidak bisa mencariku lagi. Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku hanya menepati janjiku padamu.

Kau akan selamat. Aku berjanji begitu kan?

Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya. Hiduplah seperti yang kau mau, melihatmu bahagia sudah cukup, aku tidak akan mengekangmu lagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Di setiap langkahmu, di setiap nafas. Aku selalu berada bersamamu, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Karena jantungku sekarang berdetak dalam tubuhmu.

Selama jantung ini berdetak, selama itu juga aku akan melindungimu.

Tetsuya, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal terakhir padamu? Aku janji, ini benar-benar terakhir.

Bahagialah dan hiduplah lebih lama lagi.

Aku benar-benar menyayangimu.

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Air mata Kuroko mengalir deras. Dia sekarang mengerti. Dia tahu kenapa kakaknya tidak ada disana sekarang. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Akashi tadi. Dia tahu apa yang diucapkan Kagami. Dia paham.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah meninggal, dan dia mendonorkan jantungnya pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jangan menangis," Akashi menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Akashi-kun? Aku sudah benar-benar jahat pada kakak. Aku melawannya, membantahnya, bahkan pernah balik membentaknya," isakan Kuroko semakin jelas, "Padahal kakak hanya memikirkanku. Tapi… tapi… aku malah…"

Hanya ada isak tangis Kuroko yang pilu di ruangan itu, beberapa sudah keluar. Tidak tahan dengan atmosfir menyakitkan itu.

"Tetsuya," panggilan Akashi membuat Kuroko menghentikan tangisnya sesaat. Akashi tengah menatap Kuroko lekat, "Apa kau setega ini pada kakakmu?"

"Aku memang sudah sangat jahat pada kakak, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko tersendat-sendat.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Akashi menarik nafas panjang, "Apa kau tega mengenang kakakmu dengan air mata?"

"Huh?" Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"Chihiro ingin kau bahagia, artinya tidak ada tangis untuknya—oke, sekali-sekali boleh. Tapi, Tetsuya. Chihiro lebih menginginkanmu untuk mengenangnya sebagai kenangan bahagia, yang akan diingat dengan senyuman, bukan air mata," Akashi tersenyum samar, lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kuroko, "Jadi, jangan menangis. Dan tersenyumlah dari sekarang, Tetsuya. Bukan hanya untuk kami atau juga kakakmu, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Ha'i. Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus, sekarang cepatlah pulih agar bisa mengunjungi makam kakakmu," Akashi mengacak-acak surai icy blue Kuroko yang mirip bedhair itu.

Air mata Kuroko menggenang lagi, "Kakak…"

"Ssshh… sudah kubilang jangan menangis, oke? Dia tidak pernah jauh darimu, Tetsuya. Jantungnya ada padamu kan? Begitu yang dikatakannya dalam surat itu kan?" kata Akashi. Agak gemas melihat Kuroko mau nangis lagi.

Kuroko masih tersenyum, dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir. "Sebentar saja ya, aku ingin menangisi kakak."

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, "Apa boleh buat, menangislah sampai kau tenang."

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

Dan air mata yang lain ikut tumpah ruah disana. Berganti dari suasana menyakitkan, ke suasana haru. Sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro akan terus mereka kenang selamanya, sampai… mungkin sampai nanti mereka semua 'kembali saling bertemu disana'.

===Heart_R===

Saat ini, hanya ada Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, Hayama, Reo, dan Nebuya. Sisanya sudah berkunjung sebelum mereka. Lagipula, Akashi dan yang lainnya menunggu Kuroko benar-benar pulih, jadi mereka bisa pergi bersama-sama.

Kuroko menatap sendu nisan yang bertuliskan kanji 'Mayuzumi Chihiro' dihadapannya. Kuroko pernah bertanya pada Akashi, kenapa Mayuzumi bisa mendonorkan jantungnya pada Kuroko? Padahal kan, Mayuzumi sehat. Dan orang sehat tidak boleh mendonorkan jantungnya. Tapi, jawaban Akashi sangat diluar dugaannya. Kata Akashi, Mayuzumi menabrakkan dirinya sendiri sampai meninggal, setelah sebelumnya membuat pernyataan agar jantungnya didonorkan untuk Kuroko.

Itu terjadi saat detik-detik setelah jantung Kuroko terhenti. Yang lainnya masih berkabung, sampai tidak sadar ada seorang suster yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang operasi dan mengatakan ada donor jantung untuk Kuroko. Saat itu juga jantung tersebut langsung ditransplantasi pada pada Kuroko—karena jantung tersebut masih bisa bertahan beberapa menit setelah pemiliknya meninggal dan lagipula masih bisa dicangkokkan pada Kuroko.

Saat itulah Akashi dan yang lainnya tahu, kalau pemilik jantung sebenarnya itu adalah Mayuzumi. Lagipula, Mayuzumi tidak terlihat sama sekali saat kondisi Kuroko menurun drastis. Dan juga, Akashi sudah menanyakan kebenarannya pada dokter.

"Kakak pasti bertemu kaa-san dan tou-san disana ya?" kata Kuroko pelan, "Aku akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan terakhir kakak. Semoga kakak bahagia disana. Aku juga sangat menyayangi kakak. Aku minta maaf selalu melawan kakak selama ini."

Pundak Kuroko bergetar, Akashi memegang pundak kanan Kuroko dan Kagami di pundak satunya. Menenangkan Kuroko sekaligus memberi pemuda mungil itu kekuatan. Semuanya tersenyum, haru.

Kuroko—masih dengan tangan gemetar—mengulurkan sebuket bunga berisi hanya satu macam bunga, tapi bisa mewakili seluruh perasaannya. "Kakak… seperti Edelweiss. Kakak tulus menyayangiku. Kakak selalu berkorban untukku. Dan kakak…" Kuroko tersenyum kembali sementara air matanya kembali berguguran, "…selalu abadi dalam hatiku."

.

===Heart_R===

-END-

.

.

.

**liat terus kebawah, ada bonus OMAKE lho~**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**"Edelweiss"**

"Kalau kakak sudah besar nanti, kakak mau jadi apa?" sepasang mata biru langit Kuroko menatap lurus penuh ingin tahu pada sosok yang lebih tinggi dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Sementara mulutnya asyik mengisap vanilla shake. Sosok Kuroko berusia sepuluh tahun dengan sosok Mayuzumi yang berusia sebelas tahun.

"Aku?" ucap sosok itu, Mayuzumi, "Entahlah. Mungkin jadi orang yang bisa menjaga Tetsuya, err… dan seperti bunga edelweiss."

"Edelweiss?" Kuroko mengerutkan kening mendengar istilah yang menurutnya asing. Serta-merta, bahkan bibirnya pun terlepas dari mulut sedotan, menandakan dia penasaran dengan istilah baru itu. Yang menurutnya aneh, misterius, juga entah kenapa terdengar menenangkan itu.

"Ya, edelweiss. Bunga abadi. Berarti cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan dan keabadian," jawab Mayuzumi ringkas.

"Kenapa kakak jadi ingin seperti edelweiss?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Mayuzumi tersenyum, "Karena aku menyayangi Tetsuya dengan tulus, akan berkorban apapun untuk Tetsuya, dan ingin abadi dalam hati Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko cerah, dia tersenyum manis. "Aku sayang kakak!"

Mayuzumi hanya terkekeh pelan, sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. "Aku juga sayang Tetsuya."

Benar, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi edelweiss seperti yang kau harapkan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

===Heart_R===

**-END-**

**Hosh, this is all. See ya on the next project^^**


End file.
